GO! Team Kirby Clash.
GO! Team Kirby Clash is a fanime made by me, Battle Heart Dream. The main theme is the sub game ' Team Kirby Clash. ' and it will the MLP version of Team Kirby Clash Plot Kirby is seen fighting Dark Matter. But Dark Matter mysteriously passes out. Kirby looks behind him and sees a blue puffball with blonde hair, silver eyes and black shoes. Kirby then follows her to a kingdom called ' Clash Kingdom '... The blue puffball tells Kirby about this world. For a hundred years, Clash Kingdom was a happy place. Then two ghosts named Dirty and Beauty came from The Spiritual void. Kirby is then grabbed by a replica of Gigant Edge. The girl throws him a pink key and a chest-like cube called Clash Box. Kirby uses these to get free and become the first of the kingdom's chosen warriors: Beam Mage! Clashers The Clashers saying is, ' Magically! Smartly! Bravely! Go! Team Kirby Clash! '. Their catchphrase is, ' Oh, heart entrapped in an undead cage! I shall reclaim you! Do protect yourself! '. Kirby ( Kabi ) Beam Mage ( Bimu Majo ) Voiced by Makiko Ohmoto Kirby is a sweet, energetic, cheerful and happy-go-lucky star warrior. He refers to Dark Meta Knight as ' Darkess thing. '. As Beam Mage, he resembles a wizard and is the, ' Prince of the flourishing magic! Beam Mage! ( ' Sakihokoru Maho no Purinsu! Bimu Majo! ' ) '. Keeby ( Kibi ) Doctor Healmore ( Dokuta Hirumu ) Voiced by Yuki Kaida Keeby is a small and caring youngster. He wishes to be able to inhale like Kirby and has been afraid of Mumbies since episode 9. As Doctor Healmore, he resembles a doctor and is the, ' Prince of the Crystal clear mind! Doctor Healmore! ( ' Sumiwataru Mushin no Purinsu! Dokuta Hirumu ' ) ' Korby ( Kobi ) Sword Hero ( Sodo Hiro ) Voiced by Shiho Kokido Korby is always busy when it comes to fighting and is very smart. He pushes forward on his dream to become Landia's friend. As Sword Hero, he is based on a knight and is the, ' Prince of the twinkling blade! Sword Hero! ( ' Kiremeku Ha no Purinsu! Sodo Hiro! ' ) ' Kabi ( Kaibi ) Hammer Lord ( Hanma Rodo ) Voiced by Atsushi Habe Kabi is a merciful and warm-heated guy who shines like the stars. He often regards Dirty and Beauty as Dark Matters. He has a strong admiration for Rainy. As Hammer Lord, he is based on a hammer knight and is the, ' Prince of the crimson poundings! Hammer Lord! ( Shinku no Mochi no Purinsu! Hanma Rodo ) Rainy ( Raini ) Voiced By Risa Mizumo. Rainy is a truthful and cunning girl who hates bad stuff and aims to help Kirby and his friends in any way she can. She was initially afraid of Hammers and disliked Hammer lord when he first came until he then protected her from Landia EX. Villains Dirty Voiced by Osamu Saka The main antagonist. When he was young, he was often bullied about his hair until he met up with Beauty, his current sister. He is a pale demon with green hair and green eyes. He acts spoiled and vain. If you are thinking his appearance is based on Omega from Jenny of the stars, I will say he doesn't look similar to him, even though he acts like him. He debuts in episode 4. Beauty Voiced by Yu Shimamura The secondary antagonist. When she was young, she never knew she was loved until she met up with Dirty, his current brother. She is a pale demon with red hair and red eyes. She acts cruel and merciless. If you are thinking she is a love rival and a pest, I will understand ' pest ' as she always interferes with stuff but I wouldn't understand, ' love rival ' because I don't. She debuts in episode 5. Landia A four-headed dragon. He is formerly the ancient guardian of the mountains. But after being bullied by Korby, they gave up and sided with the team. At first, they are rude, cruel and smart but are happy when they are together, as they split into four separate little dragons. TBA Category:Fanime Category:Fan series Category:Kirby Category:Keeby Category:Abigail261 Category:Korby Category:Kabi Category:Sub-games Category:Go! Team Kirby Clash! Category:Anime